1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a display device, a display device testing system, and a method for testing a display device using the same and, more particularly, to a testing module for a display device capable of testing for a defect of a display panel with a variable frame frequency.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
A display device includes a flat display panel for displaying an image, and a driving means for applying operation signals to the flat display panel. The display device may further include a backlight for supplying light to the flat display panel. As an example of such a flat display panel, a liquid crystal display panel includes a plurality of pixels including a liquid crystal layer between a pixel electrode and a common electrode. The liquid crystal display panel displays an image by adjusting light transmittance of the liquid crystal layer by changing an electric field that is present between the two electrodes of the pixel.
After being manufactured, the display device is subjected to several tests including a test for determining whether the display panel operates or not and a test for detecting defective pixels.
The display device is also tested to determine whether it works in an environment that is inferior to actual use environments. Through the tests, problems that may be encountered during use of the display device can be recognized in advance.
There is no test means, however, capable of detecting a defect of a display panel with a variable frame frequency. Accordingly, it is difficult to recognize, in advance, problems occurring upon variation of the frame frequency.